Au dessus des Cieux
by Draegor
Summary: La vie de Link et sa relation avec Zelda au début de Skyward Sword, sans la tornade qui capture Zelda.
1. Awakening

Bonjour a tous, je vous présente aujourd'hui ma seconde fiction, toujours sur the Legend of Zelda : Skyward Sword, toujours en type romance. J'ai abandonné la première et je recommence la même histoire, mais j'espère cette fois qu'elle sera meilleure !  
Cette fois, ce sera en POV Link !

Voila, bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas a me laisser une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'aide a écrire !

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas.

_**Au dessus des Cieux**_

Je suis... heureux.

J'habite depuis toujours à Celesbourg, et je suis entouré de merveilleuses personnes (ou presque..)

Zelda, avec qui j'ai grandi depuis notre enfance, ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui je partage tout, celle avec qui je suis tout le temps, est indispensable à ma vie. On se dit tout, on s'aide, on reste des heures allongés dans l'herbe sur une des nombreuses îles qui entourent Celesbourg. Et c'est grâce à elle que je suis heureux.

Mais revenons à aujourd'hui. C'est un jour spécial, le jour de la chevauchée céleste ! Je me suis longtemps préparé et entraîné pour cet évènement, et il faut que je le gagne ! Zelda croit en moi, alors il faut que je gagne pour elle. Et aussi pour battre Hergo.

J'aperçois au loin un célestrier.. que je connais.. bleu violet.. il m'appelle. Mais, il fait noir, et au fait, ou est-ce que je suis ?

BAM

« Aoouch.. ma tête... »

Je repris mes esprits lentement, reconnaissant vaguement les silhouettes de mon armoire et des meules de ma chambre.  
« Je rêvais... »

Je me levai, me frotta la tête, et j'entendis un cri, le même que j'avais entendu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je me retournai, et vit le même célestrier bleu/violet qui avait passé sa tête par ma fenêtre. Il me cracha une lettre au visage. Je l'ouvris :

« Tel que je te connais, tu devais encore être en train de dormir quand cette lettre est arrivée... J'ai vu juste ?  
Alors bonjour, Link ! Voici enfin venu le jour de la chevauchée céleste ! On a rendez-vous ce matin... Tu t'en souviens ?  
Zelda »

Je souris en lisant cette lettre. Elle avait bel et bien vu juste.. Décidemment, c'était bien elle, ma meilleure amie !  
Je me prépara rapidement, et sortit de l'école de chevalerie vers l'île de la déesse.

Le temps était merveilleux, le ciel était dégagé, bleuté, et le soleil brillait fort.

Je montai les marches vers la statue de la déesse et j'aperçus une silhouette familière.

Je marchai vers elle.

Elle se retourna, et me fit un magnifique sourire, que je lui rendis. Je me sentais bien, avec elle. Elle portait sur ses épaules le parachâle qui était destiné au vainqueur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir le posséder. Malgré nos liens si forts, nous n'avions pas tant de souvenirs de l'autre. Ce parachâle ne pouvait pas finir entre les mains d'Hergo, qui plus est. Je devais vraiment gagner.

«_Avoue le, tu dormais !  
_ Je l'avoue, je dormais.

_ Au moins tu es reposé pour la chevauchée céleste !

_ Disons ça comme ça. Tu vas bien ?

_Oui ! Regarde mon « costume » ! Le parachâle que j'ai fait moi-même, et la harpe de la déesse qui va avec ! Tu aimes ?

_Ça te va à ravir ! C'est toi la déesse alors, aujourd'hui ?

_C'est ça ! Et t'as intérêt à gagner si tu ne veux pas recevoir la colère de la déesse !

_Je compte bien gagner, et c'est pas Hergo qui prendra la place du vainqueur !

_Ha ! Je préférerai que ce soit toi, moi aussi... Imagine, rester avec lui plus de 20 secondes ! »

On ria.

« _ Ma pauvre Zelda, tu as de la chance, je vais t'éviter ce fardeau !

_Ça me fait plaisir, Link ! » dit-elle en riant.

Nous partîmes nous entraîner une dernière fois avant que la chevauchée céleste ne commence (note de l'auteur : oui je sais, je passe le moment ou Link doit retrouver son célestrier, ça a été vu et revu, tout le monde sait comment ça se passe, c'est long à écrire, donc voilà, je passe.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions, Hergo, Latruche, Orbo et moi, sur la ligne de départ, le regard fixé sur le célestrier jaune qui symbolisait la victoire, attendant le signal pour partir.

« A vos marques, »

La tension était à son apogée, mon cœur battait comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. Et il faisait chaud.

« Prêts... »

Des gouttes de sueur remplies de promesses et d'anxiété perlaient déjà sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre.

« PARTEZ ! »

Voilà ! Merci de commentez, laissez une review !


	2. L'oiseau jaune

**Chapitre 2**

« PARTEZ ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'élançai le plus vite possible et me jeta dans le vide. Immédiatement, je sifflai pour appeler mon célestrier, qui me rattrapa vite. J'étais toujours un peu lent pour partir, et Hergo et ses larbins étaient déjà quelques mètres devant. Je me penchai sur mon célestrier te chargea pour les rattraper.

« L'oiseau Jaune. Ne pense qu'a l'oiseau jaune. » pensai-je

Mais c'était peine perdue. Je voyais déjà Zelda au loin, son sourire et ses espoirs écrasant mes épaules.

« L'oiseau jaune ! »

… C'est fini. Je vais perdre.

Je revoyais une scène sans fin. Hergo atterrissant avec la statuette en main, son horrible sourire victorieux collé sur son visage, face aux villageois applaudissant, face à Zelda et son visage mouillé par ses larmes remplies de tristesse et du mensonge que je lui avait fait, en lui promettant ma victoire.

« L'oiseau jaune ! »

Zelda et Hergo sur la statue de la déesse. Elle fait la cérémonie, lui donne le parachâle. Il le met immédiatement, ris, et l'embrasse. Je suis en bas de la tour, je suis inférieur.

Je suis nul.

« Oui ! L'oiseau jaune ! »

Quel est ce sentiment ?

La haine. Envers Hergo, pourquoi cette tâche existe-elle ?

La haine. Envers moi-même. Pour ne pas être à la hauteur. Pour l'avoir déçue.

Je suis ridicule. Pourquoi je suis devenu apprenti chevalier ? Je suis même pas capable de sauver qui que ce soit. Au moins, Hergo est fort. Il la protégera.

Je ne suis rien.

« OUAAAAAIS ! OUAIIS ! IL L'A EU ! IL L'A ATTRAPEE ! »

… Bravo Hergo. Tu m'as battu.

« OUI ! LINK ! C'EST TOI LE MEILLEUR ! »

… Hein ?

Face a moi et mon visage ahuri, tous les villageois me sourient, certains les bras en l'air, Zelda au milieu, sautant de joie.

« J'ai.. gagné ? »

« Ouais ! T'es le meilleur ! Je savais que tu réussirais ! »

« …Merci. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. »

« Allez viens ! Il faut faire la cérémonie! »

« Hein ? Ah, ouais ! Je viens ! »

Elle agrippa la main et me traîna jusqu'à la statue de la déesse.

« J'ai gagné... » pensai-je.

Alors que toutes ces pensées noires m'engloutissaient, j'ai gagné. Peut-être que ma haine m'a permis de gagner... C'est étrange.

« Le parachâle est à toi ! »

Je tardais à revenir à la réalité.

« Merci.. j'ai eu tellement peur de perdre, de te décevoir, j'étais tellement mal tout a l'heure.. sans toi pour m'encourager je ne suis rien.. je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.. alors merci, Zelda, merci d'avoir cru en moi.. »

Elle parut étonnée d'entendre ce que je venais de dire. Mais je devais le dire, pour me soulager.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! » Dit-elle en riant. « Évidemment que tu es quelque chose sans moi ! Tu viens de gagner ! A ce que je saches, je n'étais pas avec toi pour te soutenir ! »

« Ouais..je suppose. »

« Allez ! Souris un peu ! T'as battu Hergo, t'as gagnée la chevauchée céleste, et surtout... »

Elle rougit à ce moment-là. Je souris.

« Oui ? »

Elle s'approcha de moi et mis sa bouche près mon oreille.

« Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle. »

Ces mots resteront gravés dans ma conscience pour toujours.

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule. On resta un moment comme ça.

Zelda et moi, nous nous complétons. J'ai besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de moi. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne.

Whou ! 2 chapitres en 1 jour ! Enfin presque 2. Voilà, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le chapitre 3 ne devrait pas tarder ! A bientôt !


	3. Deux

**Chapitre 3**

Enfin ! Les vacances ! Je n'y pensais plus, mais, la chevauchée céleste est un événement qui marque également la fin de l'année. J'allais enfin pouvoir me détendre. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

Le matin suivant, donc, ce n'est pas un célestrier qui m'a réveillé. Ni Hergo pour se venger. Ni même le soleil. C'est Zelda.

Elle était là, assise sur le bord de mon lit, un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

En me voyant ouvrir les yeux, elle rougit légèrement.

« Je peux savoir, très chère amie, ce que vous faites dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil ? »

« Disons, très cher ami, que je m'ennuyais, et qu'il _fallâsse_ vous réveiller pour que nous _puissâmes_ nous occuper. »

« Ouais, avoue juste que je t'ai manqué ! » lui dis-je en la taquinant

« Hmph ! » se contenta-elle de répondre.

« 1er jour des vacances et elle vient me réveiller à l'aube... incroyable. »

« Serait-ce une plainte que je décèle ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

« Laisse-moi déjà m'habiller. »

« Roh, tu vas pas me faire ça ! Je suis ta meilleure amie ! »

« Ma meilleure amie, pas ma petite amie ! »

Je me souviens l'avoir vu rougir a ces mots.

« Ok, Ok, monsieur susceptible, je te laisse t'habiller en paix. Rejoins-moi dehors ! »

« Parfait ! »

Je me suis habillé rapidement et l'ai rejointe. Nous sommes allés au marché couvert.

Nous avons volé sur nos célestriers. On s'est allongés dans l'herbe. On a parlé. On s'est moqué d'Hergo. On a ri. On s'est tenu la main.

Ce geste, si familier pour nous au fil des années, était comme nouveau en cet instant, depuis les événements récents, et le changement de comportement de Zelda envers moi. Nous étions timides. Nous nous découvrions à nouveau.

Est-ce que nos sentiments changeaient ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de son côté. Ni du mien d'ailleurs. Enfin, je verrais bien. De toute façon, il était impossible de briser notre amitié. Trop puissante.

Zelda brisa le silence.

« Hé, Link. »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose... »

Elle se redressa. S'approcha de moi. Nos visages étaient proches.

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas... qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? »

« Peut-être.. » murmurais-je.

Malgré mon air calme, je sentais mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

« C'est ce que je pensais.. » finit-elle.

« Em.. est-ce qu'on est censés agir différemment ? »

« Je.. sais pas trop. » dit-elle en rougissant.

Je suis nul, faut que je sois plus délicat. pensais-je. Je commençai a trembler. Décidément cette fille me mettait dans tous mes états.

« Euh, désolé, je, euh »

Elle me coupa en riant.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi et se plaça sur un côté de mon visage, et me chuchota :

« Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis... et tu es tout rouge ! »

Cela eut pour effet de me faire rougir encore plus. J'avais l'impression que mon visage brûlait.

Je tentai de me rattraper.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à rougir, et il me semble qu'il n'y a que nous deux ici ! » dis-je en essayant de paraître sur de moi.

J'obtins l'effet désiré.

« Haha.. »

Seulement, un élément non attendu nous stoppa net dans notre conversation. Mon ventre gargouilla. Ce bruit si soudain la surprit, et la fit rire. Apparemment, il lui redonna également un peu d'assurance, car elle me dit :

« Allez, allons manger ! Un bol de soupe de la citrouille perchée, ça te tente ? »

« Ça me va. On fait la course ? »

« Sérieusement ? Non mais t'as quel âge ? » dit-elle en riant.

« Avoue, t'en meurt d'envie. »

« Ok, le perdant devra dire à Hergo à quel point il est beau. »

« On aime les défis, hein ? Je sens que je vais adorer te voir flatter l'ego d'Hergo. »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Imagine juste que ce soit moi qui gagne ! »

« Eh ! J'ai gagné la chevauchée céleste, quand même ! »

« C'était rien, ça ! Hergo ne sait pas voler ! Il ne sait qu'écraser son derrière sur son célestrier. Pauvre célestrier. »

« Bah, on verra bien tout à l'heure ! »

« Compte à rebours ! »

« 3 ! »

Je reculai pour prendre mon élan.

« 2 ! »

J'étais prêt à détaler.

« 1 ! »

Pour mon honneur !

« GO ! »

Ouf ! Je voyais pas la fin de ce chapitre ! Bon, c'est le 3ème chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui ! Et il est 3h pile du matin. Je vais un peu ralentir la cadence ! Merci pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire ! Sur ce ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. La gaffe d'Hergo

**Chapitre 4**

« Pffouuuuu ! J'ai trop mangé ! »dis-je en m'avachant sur ma chaise et en me massant le ventre.

« Je t'avais dit de pas reprendre un 4ème bol de soupe ! Tu vois bien qu'il faut toujours m'écouter ! » ria Zelda.

« Un demi bol aurait suffi... Bon ! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un ben endroit pour digérer tranquillement. Combien ça fait, patron ? » demandais-je à l'homme derrière le comptoir, qui essuyait ce qui me semblait être toujours le même verre.

« Ça ferra 50 rubis pour les 5 bols ! » annonça-il.

« Ok.. laissez-moi sortir ma.. euh.. Oh. Zelda, t'as de quoi payer ? » demandais-je timidement, un sourire maladroit sur mon visage.

« Me dis pas que t'as oublié ta bourse ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lâchai un rire qui manquait d'assurance, et machinalement, je frottais l'arrière de ma tête. Elle parut exaspérée.

« Haaa... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Link ? » soupira-elle. « Voilà pour vous, patron. Merci pour le repas. » Elle sortit de sa poche un rubis violet qu'elle fit glisser le long du comptoir. Puis nous sommes partis.

Une fois dehors, je décidai de m'excuser.

« Je suis désolé.. »

Elle ria.

« Oh, allez Link, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais te souvenir que c'est pas la première fois que t'oublies ta bourse ! 50 rubis de plus ou de moins, au fond, c'est pas grand-chose ! » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Aw.. t'es dure. »

« Si je ne l'étais pas, tu ne serais qu'une flaque molle ! Tu devrais me remercier, au lieu de te plaindre ! »

« Mmmh, c'est pas toi qui disais que même sans toi, je suis capable de grandes choses ? »

« T'étais mal à ce moment ! Et puis, contre Hergo... »

« C'est ça, ouais ! » dis-je en riant. « Tu dis ça, mais en fait, tu le penses pas, c'est juste pour paraître énervée ! Je te connais par cœur ! »

« Hmph. Tu manques pas d'air. Me dire ça alors tu viens de faire payer une demoiselle. »

« Je sais, c'était à mon tour de payer, t'inquiètes pas, je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier rubis. »la rassurai-je.

Nous sommes ensuite retournés à Célesbourg. A peine arrivés aux alentours de l'école de chevalerie, Célestin nous accosta.

« Eh, salut vous deux ! J'ai des infos pour vous ! Ce soir, sur la place, il y aura une fête pour célébrer le début des vacances ! Ah, j'oubliais, le gagnant de la chevauchée céleste doit venir avec une cavalière. Il y aura un bal. Voilà ! On se voit ce soir ! » et sur ces mots, il partit.

« Un bal ?.. » répéta Zelda.

« Une cavalière ?... » dis-je à mon tour.

Nous avons tourné la tête et nos regards se sont croisés.

« Euh.. tu veux être ma cavalière ? »

« Haaa.. Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! » dit-elle sarcastiquement. »

« Parfait ! Le seul problème.. »

« Oui ? »

« Je... je sais pas danser. »

« Et alors ! Viens ! »Elle prit ma main et me traîna dans l'école. « Je vais t'apprendre ! C'est pas compliqué ! »

Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Similaire a toutes les autres de l'école, pour moi elle était unique. Elle dégageait un parfum envoûtant, elle était remplie d'objets colorés.

Je m'y sentais bien.

Zelda se plaça au centre de la pièce, au milieu du tapis rond, pris ma main gauche dans sa droite, et plaqua l'autre main sur sa taille. Ensuite, elle commença à tourner, m'expliquant tout un tas de choses sur la danse, comment danser, etc..

Mais à cet instant précis, j'étais perdu dans ses yeux. Je rêvais. Je ne voyais qu'elle.

Allez ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Fais-le! pensais-je. Mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle le prenne mal si je l'embrassai. Et puis on aurait été tendus toute la soirée qui allait suivre. Mais à cet instant, je savais.

Je l'aime.

Cette pensée me fit sourire, et forcément, Zelda, a 30 cm de moi, le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? J'explique mal ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? » s'inquiéta-elle.

« Non, non. Rien. Oublie ça. »

« Enfin, c'est tout pour les leçons. Tu as bien tout retenu ? »

« Euh.. oui oui.. » Je n'avais rien écouté. « On tourne comme ça, et après on fait.. euh.. ça, et- »

« T'as rien écouté, hein ? Tant pis ! Fallait pas rêver ! »Ria-elle. « Bon, allez, je dois me préparer pour ce soir. Dehors ! »

Elle me poussa, ouvrit la porte, et me poussa encore. La soudaineté du geste me surpris. Je me retrouvais sur le pas de la porte.

Hergo, qui passait par là, me repoussa vers l'intérieur, sans penser que Zelda était juste devant moi.

« Mmmph ?! »

Je me souviens l'avoir vu se retourner, et je n'ai jamais oublié la tête qu'il avait fait a ce moment-là. Les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire pendant jusqu'à la surface. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, c'est très simple.

En me poussant sur Zelda, nos lèvres se sont rencontrés ce qui me parut une éternité. Un grand moment de bonheur. Embrasser, même involontairement celle que j'aimais, et voir mon meilleur ennemi juste à côté, c'était.. magique.

Mais il a vite fallu que je revienne à la réalité. Zelda aussi avait les yeux grands ouverts, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge de ma vie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je choisis de m'enfuir dans ma chambre, le couloir étant bien trop embarrassant.

Voilaaa ! Chapitre 4 tout chaud sorti de.. Open Office. Je devrais pas faire de la pub, comme ça. Bref ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ! A plus !


	5. Le bal

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'enfermais à clé et me jeta dans mon lit en soupirant, les yeux fixés au plafond.

« Wooow.. » Je touchai mes lèvres du bout des doigts, essayant de me remémorer le goût des lèvres de Zelda.

« C'était pas un vrai baiser, mais c'est mieux que rien ! Merci Hergo !  
Mmh.. par contre, ça aurait été mieux à un autre moment.. ça va pas être cool ce soir. Elle est timide. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? »

« Moi je pense qu'elle t'aime. Ah, non. J'en suis sûr. » dit une voix.

« Waaah ? Ah, c'est toi Célestin ? Pffou, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolé, mais tu partais dans un monologue, fallait bien que je me manifeste.. »

« Ouais, t'as bien fait. Tu crois qu'elle m'aime ? » lui demandais-je.

« Sûr et certain. Ça se voit à des kilomètres que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. »

« Bah, on est meilleurs amis depuis toujours. »

« Ouais ouais, si je sais quelque chose, c'est que c'est plus de l'amitié entre vous. »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un d'observateur, et à chaque fois que je vous observe, et bien, ça se voit. Tu l'aimes, non ? »

« Je l'ai su quand on dansait. J'espère que ça sera pas catastrophique ce soir. On va être mal à l'aise... »

« En fait, si tu es honnête, ou que tu es sur de toi, et que tu lui parles toute la soirée sans être rouge et en faisant comme si c'était normal, ça devrait passer. » assura-il.

« Eh, tu peux me dire d'où tu sors ça ? » répliquai-je, étonné.

« Un bon travail psychologique et intérieur, et une bonne observation des relations humaines. »

« Ah. Tu.. m'épates. Wow. »

« T'étais pas censé te préparer ? C'est bientôt, la fête, je te rappelle ! »

« Ouais. J'vais prendre une douche. »

En marchant dans le couloir, je trouvais Hergo, appuyé contre le mur, l'air dépité.

« T'as assuré sur ce coup-là ! Merci ! »

« Hein ? Raah ! Tu vas payer pour ça, espèce de petit rat ! » Il se rua sur moi. Heureusement, comme j'étais plutôt rapide, je l'évitai assez facilement. J'entrai dans la salle de bains et m'enfermai rapidement.

Au moins, je peux toujours le narguer ! Pensais-je.

Une fois prêt, je décidai d'aller chercher Zelda. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Allait-elle me rejeter ? Allait-elle m'aimer ? 1000 questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que je toquai à sa porte d'une main tremblante. Je tentai de me remémorer les conseils de Célestin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Zelda comme je ne l'avait jamais vue.

Elle portait une robe blanche avec des reflets bleus ciel sur le bas. Elle avait abandonné ses deux tresses habituelles et ses cheveux lisses étaient en cascade derrière son dos. Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage, un sourire qui me retournait l'estomac.

« Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça, à baver devant ma porte ? »Dit-elle amusée.

« Tu es.. Éblouissante. » Elle rougit légèrement.

« Merci... Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui ! »

En marchant vers la place, je ne pus m'empêcher de refouler la vague de bonheur qui m'envahissait. Elle l'avait bien pris. Elle n'était pas figée. Elle n'était pas timide. Je bénissais la déesse pour ça.

En arrivant, je fis un clin d'œil a Célestin, qui me le rendit. Des tables avaient été aménagées pour l'occasion. On s'assit en attendant le bal.

« Hem.. Zelda ? » commençai-je, peu sur de moi.

« Oui ? »

« Euh.. a propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout-à l'heure.. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » répondit-elle, faussement étonnée.

« Oh, ne me fais pas ce coup là.. tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé... »

« Je suis désolée, Link, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je parle de ce baiser, Zelda. »

« Ah ? Le baiser ? Et alors ? »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Heureusement, la déesse était avec moi ce soir-là, car une voix vint interrompre notre discussion.

« Je vous invite à vous regrouper, le bal va commencer. »

Zelda me sourit, pris ma main, et m'entraîna au centre de la place.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Non, mais j'ai l'impression que la chance me sourit aujourd'hui, donc je vais me laisser faire. »

« Incorrigible. »

Je ria, me mis en position, et commença à danser. C'était agréable. Non. C'était magique. Un magnifique moment. On dansa, encore, jusqu'au moment du slow, ce qui rajouta encore un peu d'amour dans l'air. Je regardai Zelda dans les yeux. Elle ne se détacha pas de moi. Au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et plaça mes bras sur ses hanches.

C'était vraiment magique. La lune éclairait le ciel de son éclat blanchâtre. Des milliers d'étoiles nous regardaient danser. La brise légère nous rafraîchissait. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est le moment qu'Hergo choisit pour tout foutre en l'air.

Il s'avança vers nous d'un air assuré, me poussa brutalement, et dit :

« Dégage, moustique, ce soir, c'est avec moi que Zelda veut danser. »

CLAC !

Elle l'avait giflé.

Hergo, à présent, les yeux ronds comme des balles de Tennis, une main là ou Zelda venait de le gifler, était au centre de la piste, tous les visages sur lui.

C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Pas grâce à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais grâce à ce qui allait suivre.

« Ose encore une seule fois me toucher avec tes mains répugnantes, et je te jure que tu le regretteras. » dit Zelda d'une voix vraiment, **vraiment **menaçante. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi, s'approcha, et sans prévenir, m'embrassa. Toujours sous les yeux de tout le monde.

C'était fini. La plus belle nuit de ma vie. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'on était ensemble ? Qu'importe. Elle m'embrassais, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Merci, MERCI Hergo.


	6. Assemblement

Chapitre 6

Ce qui s'ensuivit prolongea mon bonheur. Zelda, les joues rosées mais sûre d'elle, m'avait emmenée jusqu'à la cascade, à l'abri de tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés sur nous quand elle m'avait embrassé. J'avais décidé de la laisser gérer la soirée, elle était déjà si bien partie, et elle était sûre d'elle. Elle saurait quoi faire.

Il faisait nuit, à présent. Les réverbérés dégageaient une douce lumière dorée, des papillons azur volant autour frénétiquement. Le ciel était dégagé, comme à son habitude, et en cette nuit d'été les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat argenté. Elles se reflétaient dans les yeux bleus azur de Zelda. Rien n'était plus beau qu'elle en cet instant. Je me noyais dans l'océan de ses yeux. J'étais amoureux.

« Il faudra que je remercie Hergo un jour... » dis-je en riant.

« Tu sais, s'il n'était pas venu … je t'aurais quand même embrassé... » m'avoua-elle  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que ton hypothèse se confirme ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire.. »

Sur ces mots je pris mon courage, et l'embrassa encore.. 3 baisers en une journée, c'était déjà pas si mal...

Elle répondit au baiser, entourant mon cou de ses bras. Sa peau était douce.

Faute d'air, on relâcha notre emprise sur l'autre.

« Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui... « il se passe quelque chose entre nous » » murmura-elle

« Ça se confirme.. Je crois que je suis amoureux.. »

« Ah ? De qui? »

« D'une magnifique fille.. »

« Qui ? Grida ? » demanda-elle sarcastiquement

« Non.. elle est plus belle... et elle est blonde »

« C'est Pavelle ? » dit-elle en riant

« Non.. cette fille dont je suis amoureux est en face de moi.. elle à des yeux d'un bleu à tomber du ciel.. elle me regarde, elle me sourit. Et elle m'a embrassé trois fois aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi pas une quatrième ? »

« Ça me va... »

Je joignis nos lèvres encore une fois.

« Il va falloir retourner à la fête, où ton père va croire des mauvaises choses.. »

« Si mauvaises ? »

« Pas pour nous. Pour lui. »

« On verra ça plus tard. »Ria-elle. « Allez, viens ! »

En arrivant sur la place, tout le monde, Hergo y compris, se tourna vers nous, et plus particulièrement, vers nos mains liées. Mon ennemi juré, à ma plus grande joie, lâcha un « Hmph ! » de dédain, et s'en alla.

Les autres avaient un sourire satisfait, surtout Célestin et Kiko.

« Alors ? Enfin ensemble ? » demandèrent-ils

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que je n'avais encore rien dit à Zelda. Après tout, je n'avais rien fait à part l'embrasser. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'on était ensemble ? Sinon quoi d'autre ? Est-ce que Zelda voulait s'engager dans une relation ? Ou est-ce qu'elle avait réagi impulsivement à cause d'Hergo ? Plein de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et le blanc entre nous et eux commençait à devenir pesant. Zelda me regarda.

« A ton avis ? » me dit-elle

Je paniquai. Et si je disais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Mais je devais répondre. C'était tellement embarrassant.

« Euh-je.. Je.. suppose ? » demandais-je timidement

« Tu supposes. » dit-elle d'une voix « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Enfin je veux dire, non. Euuuh si ! Si ! Bien sûr que si. » tentais-je d'une voix pas aussi assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle ria.

« Le pauvre, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Heureusement que je suis là, hein ? Malheureusement, tu vas devoir être plus précis. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'on se mette au clair, toi et moi. »

La tournure de la conversation ne me plaisait pas. La présence des deux autres était plus que gênante. Elle jouait avec moi. Elle menait la danse. Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point entre ce matin et cet après-midi ?

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste timide.

« Je t'aime. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Hein ? Parle plus fort ! »

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore un effort ! On peut presque te comprendre ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

Ce cri était loin d'être désiré. Je sentis mon visage fondre sur place devant les regards, malheureusement encore fixés sur moi, surpris par ma révélation criée contre mon gré. Certains d'entre eux applaudirent. Zelda était rouge également. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je crie.. Elle s'approcha de moi, me pris dans ses bras, et me dit :

« Je t'aime aussi, Link »

Elle m'embrassa pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Comme je disais, la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

« Je suppose donc que oui, vous êtes ensemble ? » reprit Célestin.


	7. Avertissement

Chapitre 7

Mes rêves furent peuplés par une mystérieuse jeune fille blonde... j'attendais le lendemain avec impatience, pour voir ce qui allait se passer, pour voir la réaction des gens, d'Hergo, de Gaepora, des élèves de l'école…

Bien sûr, comme j'étais impatient de connaître la suite de ma propre histoire, je me levai aux aurores pour aller me venger sur la fille du directeur, qui m'avait pris ma grasse matinée de la veille, et surtout par amour pour elle.

Je montais donc les escaliers doucement en essayant de me retenir d'exploser de rire - j'avais entendu le colosse aux cheveux rouges pleurer dans son sommeil. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre de ma dulcinée pour garder l'effet de surprise, et je m'assis sur son lit, en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Elle dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux d'or étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval qui avait élue domicile devant son épaule droite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter une fois de plus à ses fines lèvres rose pâle définitivement trop attrayantes. Sa respiration changea, et elle ouvrit ses paupières, révélant deux Iris d'un bleu ciel à en faire pâlir de honte le ciel lui-même. Son regard rencontra le mien. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« Alors, on est rancunier ? »

« Pas seulement, je suis aussi amoureux. »

« Donc, tu avoues être rancunier ? »

« Ça te gênes ? »

« Affreusement. Je crois que je vais aller voir Hergo, lui il est doux et serviable ! »  
« Et aussi macho, vantard, égoïste, possessif, odieux… » dis-je en comptant sur mes doigts.

Elle me coupa en m'embrassant. « Tu sais bien que je te taquines…non ? »

« Encore heureux ! »

« Il va falloir être plus poli si tu veux une place dans ce lit. »

« Ou alors, je redescends dans ma chambre, et toi, te sentant délaissée, tu ne peux t'empêcher de venir me supplier de te laisser une place dans mon lit. »

Elle parut indignée. « Tu ferais pas ça ?! »

« Probablement pas. »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je paniquai. Qui pouvait bien se trouver devant la porte de Zelda aussi tôt à part son père ? Qu'allait-il dire si il me trouvait dans la chambre de sa fille de si bon matin ? Je regardai Zelda et vit qu'elle avait compris. Doucement, je me faufilai dans un coin de la chambre, derrière le placard.

Comme je m'en doutais, Gaepora entra dans la chambre. Zelda fit mine de se réveiller et s'étira longuement avant d'interroger son père du regard. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que moi de sa «visite surprise»

« Bonjour ma chérie… tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-il doucement.

« Ouais.. j'ai fait plein de beaux rêves… » dit-elle. Je savais que cette phrase était destinée à moi et pas à son père.

« Justement, je voudrais te parler de ça.. je me doute bien que tu vas passer tes vacances avec Link, alors je suis venu plus tôt pour être sur de te trouver seule.  
C'est peine perdue. pensais-je

« Il y-a un problème avec Link ? » s'inquiéta-elle.

« Plus ou moins… je voudrais que tu restes loin de ce garçon. » Mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Que je.. quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je.. tu es trop jeune pour avoir des petits amis. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, papa, j'ai 17 ans ! »

« Et puis, je pense que Link n'est pas celui qu'il te faut… »

« Ah, ouais ? Et qui m'irait le mieux ? Hergo peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que Link a trouvé une place de meilleur ami dans ta vie, et ça lui va bien. Ça ne devrait pas aller plus loin que ça. »

« Ecoute, j'aime Link depuis pas mal de temps, et lui aussi. Plus que tu ne le crois, ma belle ajoutais-je pour moi-même. J'ai 17 ans, c'est à moi de choisir qui me va le mieux, pas à toi ! »

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma position, jeune fille ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Bon. J'irais parler à Link tout à l'heure. »

« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à parler maintenant. » Dis-je d'une voix ferme. Zelda sursauta. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son père.

« QUE ? LINK ?! MAIS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ? «

Le fait que Gaepora m'interdisait de voir celle que j'aimais me rendait fou de rage. Je sortis de derrière mon placard.

« Eh bien figurez-vous que je prenais du bon temps avec ma petite amie. »

« Tu as apparemment entendu ce que j'ai dit ! Je t'interdis de voir ma fille ! »

« Ecoutez, vous savez pertinemment que même en nous interdisant de nous voir, on le fera quand-même en secret. C'est inutile. »

« Link, je ne voulais pas avoir à dire ça, mais si je vous surprends tous les deux en train de faire des choses suspectes, je te renvoies de l'école ! »

« Quoi ? Vous avez pas le droit ! »

« Je suis le DIRECTEUR ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Je restais planté au milieu de la chambre, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Zelda se leva et m'encala par derrière.

« T'en fais pas. On va trouver une solution. Tant pis si on ne se voit pas tout de suite. »

« Non. On va quand même se voir. À quoi sert la vie si on-n' y ajoute pas du piment ? »

« Link, on parle de ton rêve, là. Ton rêve de devenir chevalier. »

« Tu es bien plus importante. »Dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains. Elle rougit, puis m'embrassa. Il était temps de chercher des arguments pour ensuite aller affronter Gaepora. Ça s'annonçait mal.


End file.
